


Dicked Down Defalt

by wildenettles



Series: Bad Blood Never Happened [1]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildenettles/pseuds/wildenettles
Summary: Part of an au where Defalt joins up with the gang instead of being hired by Quinn.In this instalment, Defalt and Aiden fuck on a desk. That’s it, that’s the plot.
Relationships: JB "Defalt" Markowicz/Aiden Pearce
Series: Bad Blood Never Happened [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697749
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Dicked Down Defalt

He’s not sure how it came to this, pinned down against his own desk, bent over, his jeans and boxers shoved down to his knees and hoodie rucked up to his nipples. They’d been fighting, but they’re fucking always fighting. Pearce is a self centred prick and Defalt enjoys calling him out on it. Only Pearce doesn’t usually respond. He’s the far more reserved type, the kind who shrug off the insults because they think they’re better than you anyway so whatever you say doesn’t matter, and that fucking enfuriates Defalt. So he keeps poking the sleeping bear, or tiger, or whatever the hell the metaphor is meant to be, just to get Pearce to react. He’s not sure what he expected, but it certainly wasn’t fucking this. 

Pearce ruts into him like an animal. He’s got a bruising grip on Defalt’s hips and there’s a harsh slap of skin every time they collide. The desk rattles with each jostled movement, something falls on the floor with a crash but Defalt can’t bring himself to care about whatever it was. All he can think about is Pearce’s fat dick and how he’s never taken it like this before, never been shoved down and fucked open hot and sloppy. He’s moaning wantonly, panting against his own mask. Pearce is grunting behind him, balls slapping against his ass with each hard thrust. The teeth of his zipper catch Defalt’s sensitive skin and he can’t help the dirty thrill that hits him when he realises that Pearce is still fully clothed while he fucks him. Defalt feels vulnerable below him, raw and exposed, but also powerful when he rolls his hips back and Pearce swears under his breath, squeezing his ass cheek before dragging Defalt back onto his dick. 

“You always this needy, Jay?” Pearce says, his voice a low rumbling growl that makes Defalt shiver. Even when he can’t fucking stand the guy, he thinks his voice is hot. 

He tries to respond, tries to find the words but they’re lodged somewhere deep inside his throat and all that can come out is another keening whine as Pearce grinds deep into him. 

“Maybe I should have done this back at that club. Shoved you against that set and spread your legs wide. And you would have taken it, wouldn’t you? Just like how you’re taking me now.” 

Defalt stutters out a breath as Pearce’s hand slides across his stomach, so close to his own rigid dick. Instead of touching him the fucker moves upwards, thumb rolling lazily over Defalt’s nipple. Pearce’s cock drags inside him, the blunt head nudging his sweet spot and he’s so close to coming he can taste it. There’s electricity in his blood, fire curling in his middle and he wants to cum so fucking bad. 

Pearce pinches his nipple then, tugging the nub until it’s a hard little pebble and Defalt is practically sobbing. When he moves into the next, pinching and rubbing until Defalt is shying away, nipples red and sore and his dick practically leaking precum. He wants to touch it, wants to cum already, but Pearce smacked his hand away the first time he tried. It’s so hard it almost hurts, red and curling towards his stomach. Defalt has to grip the desk until his knuckles turn white to keep from touching himself again. 

“Pearce,” he licks his lips, tastes the salt from his sweat and moans, “I can’t take much more-“ 

“Yeah you can,” Pearce says, only time he doesn’t sound gravelly or commanding. He’s almost purring at Defalt. His hand splays across Defalt’s chest and he must feel his thundering heartbeat. “You can, Jay. Let me have you. You’re already doing so good. You’re so good for me, Jay.” 

“Aiden,” Defalt whimpers, actually fucking whimpers, and his dick jumps from the praise, spurting another thin dribble of precum. He pushes his face into his arms to try and stifle any more embarrassing sounds, but it doesn’t help. He’s sobbing with each roll of Aiden’s hips, his body practically singing with each thrust to his prostate. “Shit! Right there! Right there!” 

He can practically feel Aiden smirking behind him as he aims for that spot. He fucks like he’s fighting a war, hard, fast and brutal, and Defalt probably shouldn’t be that into it but he is. He’s almost screaming now, thighs shaking as he struggles to support himself. He can’t last much longer. He feels like he’s about to die. Fucked to death by Aiden Pearce’s stupid fucking thick dick. What a way to go. 

“Aiden please!” He begs again. 

“Well since you asked nicely,” Aiden says, and Defalt wants to fucking punch him, “Cum for me, Jay.” 

Defalt’s chest goes taut and his toes curl as he finally, fucking finally, cums. His heartbeat rages in his ears, thudding like the walls of the club, and he barely registers Aiden thrusting wildly into him. When Aiden cums it’s with a feral growl as he grabs onto Defalt, pinning him down and rutting in deep as he spills inside him. Defalt moans at the feeling of Aiden’s cock pulsing inside him, his dick giving another half hearted jerk. Aiden lays on top of him, both men panting heavily as they come down from their highs. Defalt trembles all over, feeling so very relaxed and warm and sated and why the fuck had they never done this before?

Aiden kisses a hard knob on his spine. The gesture is soft, despite how chapped his lips are. The rough scrape of his stubble sends another jolt of pleasure to Defalt’s dick and his breath hitches. He can’t even think about getting hard again but Aiden is testing him. 

When Aiden finally pulls out, it’s with a wet, slick pop. “Jesus,” he hisses, “You’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that you little fucking asshole.” 

Defalt just smiles weakly under his mask. “Shut the fuck up you old bastard and kiss me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my older Watch Dogs fics under the username Pixelf. 
> 
> If you have any requests for this pairing you can post it in the comments here or send an ask or message on tumblr at vaguewrites :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
